One Last Chance
by Falling Into my Shadow
Summary: Manic screws up. This wasn't the first time either. He's hurt Taylor before. Will he be able to fix things? Your going to have to read to find out.


One Last Chance

Shadow, Sonic, Manic, Knuckles, Tails, and Amy, Charmy, Rouge, Might, and Blaze belong to Sega.

Mrs. Pepper, Breanna, Taylor, Tricia, and Katie belong to me.

Manic's P.O.V

I screwed up. I can't believe I did it again. Why do I have to fall for every pretty girl I see. She gave me a second chance, and I lost it. Well, I guess I could be like Scourge and hit on EVERY hot, cute, or sexy girl I see, but I just hit on the cute ones, the ones that are like Taylor.

Back to the point, she'll never forgive me now. She gave me a second chance and I blew it. "I'M SO STUPID!" I yelled as a kicked my bedroom door.

My phone started ringing and I let the answering machine get it. "Hey, Manic, it's your bro. Call back as soon as you can. Taylor told Breanna, who told Shadow, who told Knuckles, who told Tails, who told Amy, who told the rest of the school on the P.A system that you cheated on Taylor again."

It rang again an hour later, this time I answered it. "Hello?" My voice was shaky. "Hey, you finally picked up." It was Sonic again. "Yeah, tell me about what happened at school." I didn't go to school today because I was too scared to face Taylor. "Well since her and Breanna are best friends, she told her. Then, since Breanna is dating Shadow, she told him. Next, Shadow saw Knucklehead so he decided to tell him. After that, Knuckles and Tails were hanging out at lunch, and Knuckles told him. After lunch, Tails was helping Amy with science. Amy got off topic and asked for the latest gossip. Not sure why she think Tails would have it, but anyway, he told her. Finally, Amy being Amy, was so shocked she asked the secretary if she could say an announcement, she said yes, so Amy yelled it into the P.A system." Sonic took in a deep breath. "Did she get detention?" I asked. "Hell yeah. The secretary got so mad she has it for the rest of the month." I laughed. Amy, with detention. That'll be her living hell. She'll be with all the bad kids, who she is scared of. She will be lucky if Breanna and Taylor decided to skip class. Which they do if Shadow can persuade them. "I know right, well I got to go, class is about to start. The line went dead. "What a day." I mumbled to myself.

The next day I decided to go to school. I was stopped in the hallway by a purple hedgehog, with a black and red hedgehog at her heels. She placed her hands on her hips. "Why did you cheat on her again, and with her enemy, Katie. How do you live with yourself?" I just shrugged. Breanna could be so annoying when she was pissed. "Yo, Bre, give him a break. Do you seriously have to attack when he just walks through the doors?" Sonic was defending me, again. Well him and Breanna aren't exactly best buddies. A blue female hedgehog was beside him. "Yes, he cheated on one of my best friends! She looked at Tricia(the blue female hedgehog). "What do you see in him?" She was yelling. "Where is Taylor." She just glared at me. "In the girls' bathroom where you can't get her. She's bawling her eyes out. " She motioned for Tricia to follow. She did. I was left with Shadow, who didn't follow Breanna for some odd reason, and Sonic.

Taylor's P.O.V

I heard voiced coming down the hall. I hope Breanna would hurry. The door opened softly. "Taylor, honey, how are you feeling." Her voice was quiet and angelic. Most people thought she was an angel, but if you get her mad, she's a total devil. She'll yell, make everyone hate you, and hurt you mentally and physically." I've witnessed it. I know Manic witnessed it just a couple minutes ago. "Yeah, I'm feeling a little better." I saw Tricia with her. Who was wide eyed. "You saw her yelling didn't you?" Tricia just nodded. Breanna told me earlier what she was going to say to Manic. "You know she can be a lot worse." This time Tricia shook her head. Breanna stood there smiling. She lifted me up. "We're going to be late for Mrs. Pepper's music class come on!" Breanna loved playing the flute. She played it with Cream. I played the trumpet with Tricia and Blaze. On clarinet is Rouge, Tails, Charmy, Mighty, and Espio. Katie, ugh I hate her, plays alto saxophone. Sonic and Shadow played the bass guitar. Manic played the drums.

Breanna pulled me and Tricia down the hallway. We weren't exactly excited for music. Tricia would get to flirt with Sonic, but I didn't want to see Manic.

Mrs. Pepper gave us a look, but when she saw my tear stained cheeks and red eyes she gave us a nod as we cleaned the mouth piece of instruments. Manic gave me a sympathetic look, Shadow put down his guitar to give Breanna a hug, and Sonic winked at Tricia. I felt so left out, being the only one in our small little group not having someone to love me and all.

We took our seats. "Now class, we are going to play 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas'. 1,2,3,4,1,2,3..." The whole class started playing. The teacher stopped us in the middle of the song. "Taylor, can you play us a B flat again." I nodded and blew into the trumpet. "No, no, no. Taylor, tighten your lips and blow harder." I heard Shadow try to muffle a laugh, but failed. "Would you like to share with us what was so funny, Mr. Hedgehog?" Mrs. Pepper took her music seriously. "Uh, um, uh, uhh, no…" Shadow stuttered. Then, Sonic burst out laughing. "Ha, ha you got in trouble Shadow!" Mrs. Pepper gave him a stern look. "Both of you have detention after school." Sonic went serious. Shadow was smirking to himself. Manic was staring at me. Why did he have to stare at me with those beautiful eyes of his? My train of thought was interrupted by Mrs. Pepper. "Breanna, would you like to show the boys something actually worth paying attention to, that won't give Shadow a dirty thought. Shadow raised his hand. "Um, Mrs. Pepper, just looking at Breanna gives me dirty thoughts." The whole class started laughing while Breanna sat there and blushed. She hated being the center of attention. "Just play Breanna!" Breanna nodded and lifted her flute. All was silent, but the gentle sound coming from the wind instrument. "Thank you darling." Mrs. Pepper looked at Breanna approvingly. I should've stuck with playing with the flute.

Manic's P.O.V

Every class I had for the rest of the day had Taylor in it. When we were dating, I made sure I had every class with her. Now I wish I hadn't. She always looked sad when Breanna was with Shadow, Tricia was with Sonic, or any of her other friends were with their boyfriends. Sonic came running up to me. "Hey Manic, what are you going to do about Taylor?" I sighed. "I'll call her tonight, see if she'll give me a third chance." I missed her, I really did. "Dude, you better hope so. Breanna's going to work her magic and make everyone hate you." Sonic was worried. He knew Breanna was trouble. "Great, the little she-devil is going to ruin my social life." I rolled my eyes. "I'll definitely fix things with Taylor." Sonic nodded and walked away.

When I got home I stared at the phone for a good 10 minutes. I dialled her number and waited. "Hello? Breanna?" Taylor's voice was shaky. "No, it's Manic." There was silence. "Go away!" I just knew that she was about to hang up on me. "Taylor please hear me out." I didn't think she'd give me a chance. "You have till Breanna calls." Her voice was stern. "Ok, so, I know I messed up in the past, but I can change, I promise. Just let me prove to you that I can be a better man." I could hear her sobbing again. "Oh Taylor, I didn't mean to make you care. I'm sorry." I made her cry again. I just blew my chance before it even begun, I can't believe it. "Don't be. I still love you, forever and always." Did she really just say that? "Ok, so your giving me another chance." I was so happy as Taylor started to giggle. "Of course, oh Breanna's calling now, I'll see you at school." Taylor sounded a bit upset. "Tell her I said to go ruin someone else's life." Taylor started laughing. "Ok." Then she hung up. I got my chance with Taylor and I know for sure I'll be good to her this time.

**This was requested by 'IloveSonic59runner'. Why she requested it, no clue. I took a problem from last year that happened to Taylor. One of her crushes flirted with her, even though he had a girlfriend. I just made it so Taylor was the girlfriend, and the guy was Manic, since she did like Manic at that point in time. Well, Please review! **


End file.
